Dependencia
by violetaotakugirl
Summary: me duele aceptarlo pero nunca te sentí tan distante como ahora y ese chico que es igual a mi te ha logrado poner en un gran dilema, Strada es una copia fiel mía y por lo mismo estoy seguro que persigue el mismo fin que yo, es una lucha que ha empezado, una lucha que se desencadenara poco a poco Ahora todo depende de ti mi querido Akio… ¿Qué harás?...


**Dependencia**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando me dijiste te amo te puedo asegurar que nada, jamás en la vida me había hecho tan feliz como en ese momento, tal vez no te lo demostré del todo, es decir no es parte de mi naturaleza expresarme por completo sea cual sean las circunstancias, tal vez te lo dije, te dije que eso me hacia feliz, por que interiormente alcance una meta, interiormente moría de felicidad, una que tu solo notaste en palabras pero jamás pudiste ver en mis ojos ni mucho menos en mis acciones pero el principal punto era que lo sabías_._

Siempre has escogido mal, siempre has salido herido, desde que naciste, desde que tienes memoria, eres único, especial y no hay nadie como tú. ¿Cómo lo sé? Veras yo nunca experimente el amor, tuve relaciones con varias chicas de alta clase como yo pero que nunca pude amar, eran relaciones vanas donde inútilmente me quería sentir cercano a ellas, tener una conexión o al menos sentir algún tipo de sentimientos cuando las veía con otros; _Todo fracaso_, no sentía nada, ni siquiera una pizca de odio, celos o rabia, por que no las amabas, no sabía lo que era amor y mucho menos aquellos sentimientos de egoísmo. De une egoísmo que te hace querer tener a tu persona amada por y solo para ti, un egoísmo que solo sentí por ti y que me hizo sentir todas y cada una de las emociones que mencione anteriormente. Era un sentimiento nuevo, pero tenía miedo a alejarte, tu a diferencia de mi eras un pájaro libre, tu a diferencia de mi no estabas sujeto a la sociedad y tenias ideales únicos, eras rebelde, eres tan diferente y parecido a lo que yo deseaba ser, te admiraba.

_Tenía tanto miedo a perderte…_

Tu me hiciste renunciar a todas mis creencias y moral. Tu hiciste que me valiera un comino la sociedad, las riendas que me impedían levantarme y me tienen encadenado, llegaste a mover mi mundo…Llegaste como el criminal que eras a robar mi corazón. Por eso y mucho mas eres especial, por que hiciste que mi intachable y perfecta vida se volteara, por que estuviste ahí para mí de una forma que ni siquiera yo mismo espere, es decir no eras el primer chico que se interesaba en mí, pero fuiste el primero en hacer que olvidara por un momento el género abriera mi mente, fuiste tú el que al fin dejo que mis alas volaran, que mi voz tomara un matiz propio y color único que nadie podía igual y menos reconocer…Excepto tu.

Al principio cuando me di cuenta de estos sentimientos no sabes el miedo que me invadió, ¡me gustaba un chico! ¡Un chico! Y eso era imposible, no sabes cuento llora, cuanto sufrí y cuanto tuve que asimilar para darme cuenta que te amaba, a un sonrió tan solo al recordar cómo fue que yo te dije que me hacías sentir extraño y como tu interpretaste eso con rapidez, m sonreíste y me dijiste que también me querías, que de alguna manera te sentías atraído a mí. Ese había sido el primer paso, uno que di con tu ayuda, por que yo a un era demasiado cobarde para decirte directamente cuanto te amaba.

El tiempo paso y yo lentamente asimile este nuevo sentimiento, avance como es digno de mi naturaleza y te dije "te amo" sin ninguna atadura, ya era libre, ya lo había asimilado y me hacia estar en paz conmigo mismo, Pero ese te amo se quedo danzando en el aire por que nunca me lo respondiste, por que tenias dudas y te comprendí, estas herido, no podías confiar en la gente por la cual tu alguna vez diste todo y ellos nunca te dieron nada a cambio. Pero nunca lograste entender que yo jamás te lastimaría, te habías convertido en el tesoro mas importante y que bajaría bajo llave en mi corazón y de nuevo espere pacientemente, me trague mi dolor, mis penas mis angustias y decidí seguir de pie tal y como solo yo lo sé hacer gracias a este fortaleza que la vida me ha dado, en ese entonces debía ser fuerte por los dos, para no perder ese sentimiento que era y seguirá siendo tan valioso para mí.

Permanecí en silencio, permanecía igual ante todos, pero tú me leías, tu sabias que me preocupaba en exceso, que bajo esta mascara de perfección y sonrisas seguía pendiente de ti, esperando aquellas palabras ansiadas que cada día se me hacían más difíciles de alcanzar. Había semanas enteras en que desaparecías y la angustia me carcomía, me sentía la peor persona del mundo por pensar que te presione pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía? Yo no sabía nada de cómo lidiar con este corazón y este ser nuevo que perdía poco a poco la escénica, frialdad y consistencia de mi antiguo espíritu que era frígido, duro y una armadura de acero que nadie podía penetrar. Tal vez, solo tal vez… si hubiera sabido lidiar con eso no pasaría por lo que paso ahora.

Cuando el fin me aclaraste todo, cuando al fin pensé que logre alcanzar tu corazón me hizo más que feliz, mi corazón latió tan rápido que podía asegurar que moriría de un paro cardiaco; era feliz, demasiado para ser verdad. Te mentiría si te dijera que ese día no llore, sentí que mi espera daba frutos, sentí que era correspondido y la entrega y sentir eran mutuos, realmente sentí que te tenía en mis manos, realmente pensé que todo mejoraría.

Tu ya me sonreías, me decías que me amabas tan libremente que a mí me parecía un sueño irreal del que no querría despertar, era perfecto, hermoso…Mi mente decía una y otra vez que nadie nos podría separar, que me amabas casi tanto como yo lo hacía. Pero sé que a un tu vacilabas, que tenias miedo de amarme completamente, tu mirada, tus palabras me lo decían pero a aun así yo era completamente feliz… Tú eras mi todo, mi única razón para sonreír, el que le había dado un motivo a mi despertar y sonreír. El que le dio un motivo a mi amanecer… Tu, al que odiaba por hacerme cambiar tanto y al que amaba con todo mi ser que era capaz de dar mi vida por él.

Solo tú y solo tu… solo nosotros hasta que llego ese sentimiento que te envenena el alma; _celos _

Muchos dirán que los celos son la manifestación de la falta de amor y confianza pero para mí era lo contrario, yo confiaba en ti, ciegamente, te amaba tanto que me daba miedo el solo pensar que alguien más podría llegar a robarte de mi lado, confiaba en ti, pero no en los demás, por que sabía que podrían a llegar a conocer lo mismo que yo, que podrían descubrir ese tu tan magnífico que tratarían de robarte de mi lado, mis celos no era por inmadurez o por inseguridad, eran por amor, por un amor tan grande que siguió creciendo sin medirlo. Que me hacia actuar demasiado idiota frente a ti. Me dirías exagerado o pensarías que trataba de cortar tus alas, y créeme que si hubiera tenido la posibilidad de impedir que volaras y lo haría, pero me odiarías… por que tu eres libre… a diferencia de mi que siempre he estado en una jaula, tu podías ver, disfrutar y conocer el mundo tanto como quisieras…Y sobre todo no lo haría por que Amo esa alas tuyas que todos han intentado despedazar y que por eso me prometí a mi mismo que bajo ninguna circunstancia yo haría lo mismo.

_Pero me da miedo que esas alas te lleven lejos de mí._

¿Soy egoísta?...lo soy

¿Te amo? Más que a mi propia vida.

¿Te necesito a mi lado? Sin lugar a dudas….

En este punto no concibo mi vida sin ti, suena idiota y si te lo digo se que te reirás, ¿crees que no he notado como evades este tipo de cosas con sonrisas? ¿Qué no sé que me desarmas con un te amo para no seguir cuestionando? Tienes miedo de herirme y no hablas conmigo, pero tu silencio es lo que me hiere mas en todo el mundo, yo te he dado mi todo y nunca me he callado nada. Puedo decir que juntos lográbamos a avanzar a paso lento pero de conciso, estaba seguro que llegaríamos a la meta de alguna u otra manera… Pero ahora, ahora no estoy seguro de nada. No lo malinterpretes no es por mí, yo sigo más que firme en mis sentimientos, pero de alguna manera sentí que volviste a retroceder… ¿será mi imaginación? Eso creía al principio, pero ya veo que no es así, te veo fruncir el ceño cada vez que te cuestiono y me respondes con evasivas, nuevamente ni siquiera eres capaz de decirme te amo por tu mismo pie… y se que todo se debe a el.

El llego a confundirte, el llego a robar lo que a mí me pertenecía, sé que me quiere arrebatar de tus brazos, que se hizo pasar como un amigo que te comprendía, pero a mí no me engaña, se y percibo sus intenciones, no lo puedo odiar, lo necesito cerca de mí para cuidar sus pasos, para no dejar que esto siga así, me duele aceptarlo pero nunca te sentí tan distante como ahora y ese chico que es igual a mi te ha logrado poner en un gran dilema, Strada es una copia fiel mía y por lo mismo estoy seguro que persigue el mismo fin que yo, es una lucha que ha empezado, una lucha que se desencadenara poco a poco y que tu a pesar de todo no te das cuenta, no logras ver cómo ha confundido tu sentir y que tanta influencia tiene en ti, antes era difícil encontrare en clases ¿sabías? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo ibas cada vez con más frecuencia desde que llego él? Querido no me subestimes, no por nada soy un estratega, que me lo calle no significa que no me dé cuenta. Que me mienta y me siga diciendo que todo está bien y que tú me amas a mí, no significa que me sienta inseguro, votado a un lado y con un dolor tan fuerte que me duele incluso respirar.

Veo tu sonrisa de lejos, esas suaves facciones que solías dedicarme solo a mí, a esa única sonrisa y gestos que me pertenecían exclusivamente en el pasado pero ahora las compartes con el ¿Qué tiene el de bueno? Solo se dejo encantar por tu lado amable pero dime ¿conoce al verdadero tu? ¿Lo conoce también como yo? Lo dudo…el no sabe tus temores, por lo que has pasado, el no sabe nada, el te conquista con suaves palabras, con lindos susurros, te tiene absorto y no tienes idea de cómo me llega a lastimar aquello.

Pero ten una cosa clara a pesar de todo, a pesar de las circunstancias y que te alejes de mi, ten por seguro, grábatelo en tu cabeza, nadie, absolutamente nadie te amara como yo, nadie sufrirá por ti tanto como yo lo hago, nadie dará todo por ti como yo lo haría…Nadie, nadie…

Y a pesar de que no te das cuenta, que me matas lentamente, yo te seguiré amando como mi primer amor, yo siempre te esperare así me lastime y me hunda en la oscuridad, Por que eres y serás mi primer único y más grande amor, y eso nadie lo cambiara…Nadie cambiara el hecho de lo mucho que te amo ni siquiera tu mismo…Y de todo lo que daría por ti, te lo repito de nuevo Nadie sufrirá por ti lo que yo, Por que nadie en este mundo podrá dar el todo por ti como lo hago yo. Y simplemente nadie Te amara como lo hago yo.

Ahora todo depende de ti mi querido Akio…

**Fin**


End file.
